Painter of the Puppets
by PuppetPainter
Summary: Bloody Painter X Puppeteer, Jeff x Ben, LJ x Isaac, etc, etc, etc /-v-\\\\ Long time no write this novel. I switched accounts, not counterfeit. Same as before this is a story of betrayal, of love. Have anyone ever wondered about my name? The more views and reviews I get, the more 'll be posting
1. Preface

We used to be together, but then again, that was quite some time ago. Well, that was until he ran away with a girl and then decided to get all lovey and then…well, you understand. They have a child now, and his name is Pero. P from the Puppeteer and Ero from his mother. I refuse to say her name, but I will say that her name is one subtracted from one, and you can do the math.

Dina (a.k.a Judge Angels) has been trying to explain why he did all that he did, but the more she tries to explain, the more complicated it becomes.

In a simple phrase? I hate him, and I hate his wife.

"Well, now, Painter, be reasonable and hand me that knife over there, will you?" Jeff asked me. I tossed him his knife and he ducked. It passed him and struck Ben who immediately died on screen. The knife stayed in his head.

"Darn! Feels like something's stuck in my head…its ruining my game system," he said and began to reach backwards.

"Don't move, darling," Jeff said and pulled the knife out. Ben comfortably and quickly lay himself into Jeff's chest and opened his mouth while pressing the "RESET" button. Jeff gently placed a potato chip into his mouth and Ben glitched twice. He dropped into the dungeon where a nicely dressed lady (that looked like that BI***) smiled and waved at him. I went back to my painting of Dina who had begun to look into a mirror and gaze at her eyes.

"Ugh, Zero," Ben said and walked straight out of the room. My head spun back around and a long bloody dash appeared on Dina's face.

"Sorry, Dina, not today. Maybe another day," I said and threw the canvas out the window. I sighed and gazed at the night sky. Dina looked at me worriedly and lay the mirror down.

"Helen, really, I-"

"Who threw this!" Slenderman shouted, barging into the room and glaring at me. Behind him a nice drawing of Dina with a long streak of blood on the face appeared and everyone looked at me.

"Me," I confessed and walked away. Slenderman didn't call after me and I went up to my room. Every inch of the walls was covered with the Puppeteer's pictures, and I lay down on my bed.

"Where are you now? Where are you, when I need you the most?"

Everyone knows how I met Dina, but rarely anyone knows how I met Pup. Pup and I met in one of the most unusual ways ever: fighting over the same prey. Technically, I got there first, so that girl was supposed to be mine, but just when I was about to slit her throat, Pup appeared. Pup said he'd been tracking her for months already, and I told him I've been tracking her for days, plus I got her first, so I have the first legal right to kill her.

It must've been strange, some two random guys trying to decide on who gets to kill you.

In the end, we came up with a solution: just ask the girl who she wants to get killed by. She immediately said "the Puppeteer!" and frankly, I think she might've wanted to change her mind before she got numbed and killed.

After that, we began to work on killing preys together. Pup would kill the prey and extract the blood, and I would get the rights of painting a picture on the wall. We began to walk closer and closer until Dina who had been observing us said, "You guys are just like Ben and Jeff when they started!"

And that drew the line.

We began to go out and do all sorts of stuff (you get it), until the bi*** came in and ruined everything. The best date we ever had that was normal for things not creepypasta was when he took me to a water-fountain and fed me spoons of ice-cream until I told him I was going to get sick. Then he tried to propose to me, where then, of course, that's when the date went off, because then the woman came in out of nowhere and agreed to his proposal and made out with him.

Well actually, the more accurate data is this, according to Dina, who had been stalking us.

"Helen, let me keep you for the rest of your life," Pup said. I nodded and smiled happily. He held my hand out and was about to slide a ring onto my finger when the bi*** said, "Sure, I agree," snatched the ring away and smiled at him. Pup's face flushed red and he turned around to walk away with the girl. I thought this was a planned act until he didn't come back and left me sitting there until midnight where I walked back to the mansion to hear him ask the girl, "Will you marry me?"

And, as I said, Dina saw it all and saw how I reacted. So, from then on, whenever I dropped a paintbrush by accident and it rolled within a meter around him Dina had to ask him to pick it up for me since I refused to talk to him. We became distant and even more so when I asked him, "Why" and he told me, "Because I found that maybe I like Zero more. Also, because she's a girl, and that's more normal." Oh, and that I refused to talk to him about anything when he asked me. I think he was trying to continue our original friendship relationship, but I couldn't do it. It hurt too bad.

"Helen, are you better?" Dina asked, knocking on my door. I answered "Yes" and told her she could come in. Dina walked in and glanced at my walls.

"You still can't forget him, can you?" she asked. I shook my head and turned to face the painting I had been tracing my finger on.

"I do miss him. I maybe still love him, but would it matter?" I said. Dina sat down next to me.

"I understand. But he betrayed you and now has a child…with a different woman," she said. I laughed drily.

"Well, he's always wanted a child," I said, and looked at Dina. "Say, if you could, would you want a child?" Dina stared at me critically.

"You've gone mad," she said, quietly standing up.

"Everyone here is mad," I replied and followed her downstairs. Everyone watched me approach and when I stopped and stared at them, they all started going back to their business.

"Are you okay, Helen?" I heard Ben ask from the couch. He stood up and brushed off his shirt.

"I'm just fine, thank you," I replied. Ben continued to look at me worriedly, and then I sat down next to him. Jeff stood up and went to talk with Dina. I patted Ben's head and he snuggled down next to me contently.

"Everything's been so much more…closer between us ever since you agreed to be my brother," he said. I smiled.

Yes, ever since Pup left, everyone's been worrying about me, and then Ben requested for me to be his older brother. I agreed and now we're brothers. Or at least, brothers within the group.

"Dinner time!" Slendy called from the kitchen. Everyone headed to the kitchen and I followed. I smiled to myself and patted Ben's head. Jeff sent me a look that told me to draw a line between patting his head and cuddling him. Apparently only he could cuddle Ben. Maybe Jeff needed Ben to survive.

And maybe without Pup _I_ could survive.


	2. Chapter 1

"Morning, rise and…uh, don't shine!" Dina said, barging into my room and opening the curtains.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Wow, your eyes are really red and your...um…hair is really messy," Dina said.

"Thanks for the observations. Get out of here," I said. I was in a really bad mood, but I didn't know why.

"Okay, Mr. Painter, I get your point," Dina said and went out of the room.

I lay back onto my bed. I couldn't remember anything about the last night except that I felt someone stand over me, and then I had a fight with them. The details were vague though, but all I remember was that the person was dressed in black and seemingly wanted to apologize.

I felt anger burning up inside me for no particular reason. Then I realized that the anger was more directed at myself.

 _Why am I angry?_

No idea.

 _Stop it!_

No.

 _You know who it is._

No, I don't!

Why would I know some _random_ person that is standing over the end of my bed?

But tears kept falling down my face and in the end I had to admit: I did know who the guy was.

"Puppet…Puppeteer…" I said.

 _See, you do know._

"But…"

Dina came barging up the stairs. Her eyes were wide with surprise and warning.

"Wha- He- There-"

"Yes?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"He's here. _He's_ here. He…Him…" Dina stuttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Puppeteer," she said. She carefully read my face. Her mouth dropped open. "You're not surprised?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really. That's…who I dreamed of yesterday…"

"Oh. Well, then, before he comes up here and bothers you, you'd better go down there and meet him. He…he's also brought the bi*** with him too. And Pero."

Yes, Pero. Other than his name, I love the kid. That's because even though people claim Pero is Pup and that woman's son, Pero himself says that he's Pup and _my_ son. How can two boys give a birth to a child? I don't know, but I love the kid.

"Everything for Pero," I said, and Dina smiled. She walked out the room, then poked her head back in.

"Everything for Pero."

She loves the kid too. The only one in the family we both dislike is the woman.

"Mother!" Pero shouted the moment I came down the stairs. You see why now? I think the kid's smarter than Pup. At least _he_ knows who his _real_ mother is _supposed_ to be.

Joking.

"Hello, Pero," I said quietly, and gave him a sheet of paper. He grabbed a red crayon out of a crayon box and plopped down on the floor to draw. He seems to have inherited my love for drawing, after spending most of his childhood summers with me.

There was this one time he threw a fit at the woman, and after Pup got home, he'd realized Pero had run away. Pero had spent his whole summer here with me before Pup finally either 1) got the courage to _show his face here_ or 2) finally remembered that _I_ still existed and Pero might've come to find me.

I sat down next to Pero and felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up, because I knew who it was.

"Hello, Helen," he said.

"Hello, Puppeteer," I replied.

Silence…And then:

"Mother, would you hand me that blue crayon?"

"Sure," I said.

At the same time, a female voice said, "Yes, son."

More silence.

"Not you, Zero, my mother," Pero said, and looked at me earnestly. Zero shut up, and I could feel the humiliation turn into anger.

"Zero gave birth to you, son," Puppeteer said, but his hand stayed on my shoulder. I shifted, and his hand fell off.

"But she stole Mother's spot in your heart," Pero replied. The kid talks weird, but I love it. It's like he knows everything that's happened in time. And it may be possible, because us creepypastas aren't normal anyways.

Zero gritted her teeth and glared at me. At least so I think, because I didn't even bother to turn my head around.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, without turning around. Well, I must be in good mood to be writing her name like that instead of "the woman" or "bi***".

"Well, I see you've met."


	3. Chapter 2

Slenderman walked into the room.

"What are they doing here?" I asked in front of Zero. Her eyes continued to try to burn holes in my head. Slenderman coughed twice.

"They um…they're taking a vacation here. After all, Helen, the Puppeteer is also one of us."

"What am I then?" Zero shouted, purposely making her existence known. I groaned quietly in the back of my head and Dina rolled her eyes. I saw Pup reach out and calm her with soft, soothing words.

Pain.

Blood.

Tears.

Something soared up my throat and I covered my mouth.

"Are you that disrespectful? I haven't even said anything to you about dating my husband. Two boys together? Gross! And here you are, pretending like you're going to throw up. Can't you be a little bit more _fake_?" Zero demanded.

A metallic taste.

Red.

I dropped my hand and clenched my fist. The liquid kept bouncing back into my mouth.

"Say something, Helen," Pup said. I glared at him. Dina saw this and quickly cut in between the three of us. I felt Pero tug at the leg of my pants and turned down to him.

"Are you sick?" he asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Is Zero giving you a hard time?"

I nodded again.

"…can't you two just leave him alone? You've already done everything you need to to get him out of your lives! Are you stupid or ill?" Dina shouted.

I heard someone slam something into the ground and Slendy yell in protest.

 _The hammer_!

I turned around and saw Dina fly across the room. I shut my eyes, waiting for the dull _crack_ to be heard.

"Ahh!"

My eyes flew open and I saw a muffled Ben under Dina. Glitching hands waved frantically, and Dina's unconscious body lay on top of Ben.

I ran over, the sick feeling once again rising, and lifted Dina up. Jeff grabbed Ben.

Ben's famous wake-up temper is going to run again.

"Are you serious? Have you ever woken up being hit in the face, full speed? Would you like to try? Hello? I woke up at 7:00 a.m. What the heck? Who wakes up at 7:00? And then here you people are, bickering like rabbits. You're even more annoying that Zero in my game! Just shut up and let me have some rest!"

"Hey Ben," Pero called. Ben's eyes widened. More blood pooled down his face.

"Pero? Want to finish Legend of Zelda's Majora's Mask?" Ben asked.

"Sure!" the two of them sat down in front of the TV and started furiously tapping on the controllers.

Zero's face turned purple.

"Pup, let's go," she demanded. "Pero!"

"I'm staying here with Mother," Pero answered back, killing orcs on the screen. Zero's eyes started to burn with fire. The vile feeling came over my throat again. This time, Pup came over to consult me.

"It's very disrespectful and uncourteous, whether or not you're my friend, Helen, to be covering your mouth like the speaker is disgusting each time he or she opens their mouth and says—"

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Courtesy?

I haven't run into the bathroom yet because of courtesy!

Respect?

Have I not respected and tolerated them this entire time they were in here?

I spat out a mouthful of blood all over Pup and crumpled to the ground.

Dina rose up and looked at me worriedly. Zero screamed like I was a freak, and Pero ran over, tugging on my sleeve, asking, "What happened? Are you okay, Mother?"

Ben dropped his controlled and fainted, and then was quickly carried away by Jeff upstairs.

"Helen?" Pup whispered. He shook my shoulders and then tried to pull me up.

I slapped his hand away.

"Leave."

Fire burned inside my eyes.

 _Helen?_

 _Helen?_

 _Helen?_

Helen. Helen. Helen.

The hell with Helen.

I'd thought he knew this entire time, only that he neglected it. The fact that he didn't even _bother_ to know what had happened to me these past years only drew another gash across my heart. The heart that had only just mended.

Even Pero knew, and Pero was that bi***'s son!

I grabbed the knife that was placed before me (We're creepypastas. Knives exist _everywhere_ in the mansion) and screamed.

"Pup, let's go! Pero!" Zero commanded once again.

"Pero," Pup called, but Pero was too busy shouting.

"Mother! No, no, please…Mother!"

"Helen?"

"Helen!"

Dina charged towards me, trying to stop me, but she was too late.

I plunged the knife deep inside my heart.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke to the smell of medicine. The sharp sting on my chest was the real reason why I got up, but the first thought I had in my head was:

 _It smells like outdated paint._

It really did.

And if you don't know, outdated paint is just pure disgusting. There is nothing in the world that can compete to outdated paint.

Not even that bi***.

I lifted myself up, feeling the inability to do anything bring tears into my eyes.

I was useless.

I was so sure that the stab would end my meaningless life, but they had rescued me. They had made me the last thing I wanted to be.

One of Pup's puppets.

I moved my left arm, feeling the arm dangle, but the pain never reached me.

He had used the most expensive, softest, and hardest-to-weave strings on me. The stitches that crossed my heart didn't hurt, but my heart hurt.

So bad.

It hurt so bad.

A throbbing beat into my head and the man with yellow eyes disappeared slowly. Who was he? Oh yes, he was my doctor.

"Helen? Oh, Helen, why did you do such a stupid thing? Why? Don't you know, if you leave, I have to put up with the bi***, Pero is going to _die_ , and Pup…" Dina burst out, hugging me the moment she entered the room.

"What's Pup?" I asked, my mind blank.

Pup.

Pup.

Pup.

I know Pup.

Right?

He's the one that sewed me back up together.

But then what else?

Other than the guy that saved my life, was he anything else to me?

Another harsh beating in my heart and in my head, and then everything went black.

 _Pup…_

SOMETIME LATER

"Helen?" a male voice whispered into my ear.

My eyes opened, and I stared at the man wearing a black hoodie, a black hand-knit cap, and a ring around his fourth finger.

Tears silently streamed down my face for no reason.

Who was he?

How does this man so easily control my emotions? Where's Dina? Where's Ben? Where's Jeff and Slenderman? Where's Pero?

Who is this man standing in front of me?

A picture of the same man, younger, standing side-by-side with a person, blurred out, flashed into my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

The strings were gone.

How?

The man stared at me, his yellow eyes wide.

"Mother!"

"Helen!"

Two young boys burst into the room at the same time, one with white hair and yellow eyes, the other with a green cap and blood dripping all over his face.

"Ben! Pero!" I opened my arms wide, waiting for the two boys to reach me. And when they did, the air was completely knocked out of me. I fell backwards and hit the pillow, laughing uncontrollably.

Why?

"Helen? Are you better?" a man with pale skin and slits on the two sides of his mouth questioned.

"Very good. What's up, Jeff?" I asked.

"Helen~" a sweet female voice called.

"Dina!" I gently pushed the two boys lying on top of me down, and rushed down the stairs, passing the man with yellow eyes who kept staring at me as if I were a stranger or some weirdo.

"Helen!"

Dina leaped onto me, tears falling down her face like a waterfall, her eyes shut tightly.

"You're alive, yes?" she asked. I nodded slowly, and her grip became tighter. Seconds passed, and then minutes passed.

Finally, she let go.

"Is there, um…someone you don't know?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Pup! When are we going to leave, dear?" another woman called out. My eyes narrowed, a deep hate burning inside of me.

I didn't like this voice. At all.

"Who is that?" I asked Dina. She looked at me firmly in the eyes, her hands clutching my shoulder.

"That is Zero, your worst enemy. She has abused you, taken your life away from you, and caused you to be who you are."

"So I can kill her," I summarized.

Dina turned her head away, as if guilty.

"No. Because even though you hate her, you love the two men in her family. Pero, and Pup. And you know that even if you kill her, Pero wouldn't be sad, but Pup will." Dina sighed, as if something was wrong.

Something _was_ wrong.

"Who's this Pup you're talking about? It seems like he's a really important figure."

A collective gasp rose up behind me, and I saw the group of people behind me on the stairs stare at me as if I was crazy.

Behind them, the man with yellow eyes stared at me.

"You don't remember Father?" Pero asked. I looked at his yellow eyes, and then looked back at the unknown man's eyes.

"Who's…Father?" I replied.

Another gasp, and I saw Slenderman at the bottom of the stairs, two suitcases in his hands and another three held by his tentacles.

"Helen? You don't remember the Puppeteer?" he asked. I stared at the crowd of people, several thoughts coming into my head, and the main ones were _'Who is this man? Why does everyone seem to think I know him? Do I know him?'_

"I don't know," I finally managed to say.

 _I've become so numb I can't feel you there…_

My eyes widened as lyrics of a familiar song sounded in my head.

My hand slipped into the pocket of my jeans.

 _Become so tired, so much more aware…_

Once again, the dried-up tracks of the tears were running with water.

 _I'm becoming less, all I want to do, is be more like me and less like you…_

I crumpled to my knees, feeling the exhaustion slowly creep up into me.

 _And I know I may end up failing too…_

Everything started getting sharper and blurrier at the same time. Everyone was shouting, someone was laughing with that voice I hated, Dina and Pero rushed towards me and tried pulling me up, Ben after them, clutching to my shirt, helping me back to the bed.

 _But I know you were just like me…_

The man with yellow eyes had his hand outstretched, as if he wanted to touch me.

 _With someone disappointed in you…_

Dina shouted something at him, and then the door closed behind us.

I shut off the phone, the alarm that always went off on January the 15th for some unknown reason closing. Then, like before, everything went black.


End file.
